


Clothes

by Noitca



Series: McDanno Drabbles aka Partners 'Verse [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Absolutely no non-con, Drunk Danny, I promise, M/M, Steve is a perfect gentleman, Steve loves Danny, no non-con, seriously, the beginning might look like it a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noitca/pseuds/Noitca
Summary: Danny and Steve naked? How did that happen??





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy all, this is the beginning of a series of fics. They are technically drabbles but are all in the same universe. If you enjoyed this you might want to read "Daddy," in which Gracie calls Steve daddy for the first time. Anyways, I promise that Steve and Danny's relationship will bloom from here on out. There will be drabbles in which they aren't together and ones where they are. There is no rhyme or reason, just when inspiration strikes!

Danny and Steve stared at each other across the room, both fully nude.

Steve pulled the bleach white towel up quickly to cover himself from Danny's gaze. His cheeks turned cherry red, evidence of his embarrassment. It was obvious that the detective did not remember any of the previous night.

"You don't... remember?" the Commander voiced finally.

"No?" Danny asked, his answer tinged with his complete confusion.

"Maybe you should get dressed," Steve urged, his gaze firmly focused on the floor.

"Um, yeah, okay," Danny answered, quickly gathering his clothes from their position on Steve's bedroom and hallway floor. He quickly shut himself into the bathroom, bracing himself on the door.  
Slowly, Danny slid down the floor, his bare butt hitting the tiled ground with a light smack. What exactly had happened last night?

 

All Danny could remember was flashes and blurs and the most embarrasing moment of his life, of course. He couldn't gloss over that one in any shape or form.  
It has been a rough case.

A girl around Grace's age had been kidnapped and ransomed back to her well-to-do family. Of course, the family did not want to pay the random and had contacted the police contrary to the demands.  
The young girl had been slaughtered and dumped off of a highway, her small body laying broken in the dirt. Danny could see it now. It was Grace. He downed another shot. And another. And another. Until all he could see was Grace's smile, not her small broken body.

That was about the time Steve had arrived at the bar. It seemed that he had given his phone to the bartender and demanded that he call his ride. At least part of him was being responsible, he reasoned.

The Navy SEAL looked absolutely dashing in his black crewneck tshirt and camo shorts. Danny quickly pulled himself out of a fantasy involving the SEAL in just those shorts and shouted his greeting.

"Hi babe! What are you d- *hic* doing here?"

"Saving your ass," Steve chuckled, amused yet concerned about his parner's situation. It was unlike Danny to get so smashed, especially when it was a school night and Gracie might call. The case must have really affected him, he thought. Not that it hadn't affected Steve, he just maintained a professional distance from most cases, as to not stir his tender emotions.

Danny smirked, "I'm sure that's not all you want to do with my ass," he joked.

Steve froze.

"Kidding, babe, kidding," Danny flushed bright red at Steve's non-response, showing that drunk-Danny was apparently truthful-Danny who spoke everything on his mind.

Steve grabbed his parner by the shoulder and squeezed once, hard. 

"Let's get you home," he hissed, his real intentions hidden behind his stony demeanor.

"Okay," Danny said, frowning. He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into, expressing his true feelings. He knew nothing about Steve's sexual orientation. Based on his behavior he had no choice but to assume that he was Straight. Nothing had shown him that he as any other orientation, especially bi or even gay. Steve was as straight as they came and Danny had just made a huge fool of himself.  
in a flash, Danny was in Steve's car. His head lolled on his shoulder, whacking against the window at every turn that the truck made. Fuck, he thought, now he knows. There's no going back now. At the very least he could pretend to be asleep.

Danny's eyes fluttered shut.

The next thing he knew, Steve was hoisitng him out of the truck. The grown man laid maiden-style in the SEAL's arms. They had almost reached the door to Steve's house. Danny smacked Steve's arm gently, indicating he wanted to be put down.

His partner gently let him down. Danny stood uneasily on unsteady feet, using Steve as a crutch. The SEAL unlocked his door and ushered the drunk man inside. 

Another flash.

Danny's lips were on Steve's. The other man was largely unresponsive. Danny's heart shattered. Steve didn't feel the same way. Steve would hate him. This was the end of their partnership. Danny fell backwards, landing firmly on the couch. This was the end.

Danny vaguely remembered Steve trying to put him down on the couch for the night, but all he could feel was the pain of regection.

Then, it happened.

Steve's lips touched his own, gently.

"You're drunk," Steve told him.

"Doesn't mean I can't express myself," Danny reminded him.

"Yeah, but it does mean that this isn't real," Steve sighed.

"No!" Danny pushed on Steve's chest, hard. The other man fell backwards, landing on the coffee table solidly.

The two stared at each other.

Danny pushed forwards and claimed Steve's lips in another kiss.

"This means something," he declared.

"Sure it does, buddy," the larger man aquiesed, "we'll see what you have to say tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow when we have tonight?" Danny asked, pressing his lips to the SEAL's, his hands wandering lower towards the other man's pantline.

"No," Steve declared, pushing Danny back onto the couch. "I refuse to touch you until I have your full consent," Steve stated firmly.

Danny pouted, "Stupid honorable army boy."

"Navy," Steve replied with a sigh, "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

"Your bed?" Danny asked excitably.

"I meant the couch..."

"I won't go to sleep anywhere but your bed!" Danny declared.

Steve considered this point and conceded fairly easily. He wasn't against Danny in his bed, he was just concerened about the other man's intentions. Aunt Deb had instilled a sense of nobility in him when he first started living with her. He understood consent and would never touch another person unless he had their consent and drunkeness certainly did not mean consent.

Steve helped Danny up the stairs and the other man collapsed into bed almost instantly. Steve wandered into the bathroom to brush his teeth for the night. By the time he had come out, Danny was standing there completely naked.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked calmly.

"Getting ready for bed, I sleep naked," Danny replied just as calmly.

Steve sighed. That was such an obvious lie. Danny would never sleep naked, he was too concerned about Grace potentially coming in during the night, even nights when he did not have the girl in his apartment. 

With a roll of his eyes, Steve changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and crawled into bed alongside the Detective. 

"Night, Danny," Steve offered.

"Night, babe," Danny returned.

 

Danny held his head in his hands, somewhat ashamed of his actions. He had never acted like this around a crush before. There was only one thing left to do. Deny, deny, deny. And hope it went away.

Quickly, Danny changed into his stale clothes and swung the door open.

"I don't know what happened last night," he stated firmly.

Steve barked a laugh at this.

"Of course you don't."

"Don't make it weird!" Danny exclaimed.

"You started this!" Steve shouted back at the detective.

"No I didn't!" Danny counterattacked, his brow furrowing as it often did in one of their arguments.

"You got me, detective... looks like I'm going to liars jail," Steve snorted.

"What does that even mean?" Danny asked.

"Whatever," Steve snorted, stalking away from the other man. If he wanted to play this refusal game, he could too.

"Wait, babe," Danny reached a hand out after Steve. He felt guilty playing this game, refusing to acknowledge his behavior and feelings. 

"What," Steve asked dejectedly.

Before Steve could say anything else, Danny had his lips pressed up against Steve's. They engaged in a passionate kiss, Danny's hands tangled themselves in Steve's short brunette locks while Steve's slipped down to Danny's supple buttocks. 

The duo took a breath of air and Danny couldn't help himself.

"Wait, when did I take my clothes off?" he asked innocently.

Steve barked a great laugh and devoured Danny's lips once more.


End file.
